Heaven little by little
by CreekBunnyStyle
Summary: YAOI! dont like? dont read. but for others, this is TWYDE strange pairing i know, but its for a friend. tweek is suicidal, Clyde is pulled into the middle of it, can Clyde save Tweek before its too late? T for later chapters. to: elepine4 W/3, Savvy.
1. hold on

**AN/ Hello everyone! Its been a while since I last wrote, I've been stuck in the hospital for a week, and then had to do a BUNCH of makeup work for shcool. So I haven't had a chance to write in a while. Anywhoo… I am dedicating this to a fan/role model/awesome writer, ****elepine4****. So for this occasion, I'm writing about a couple I never even thought about, just for elepine4 :) this story's couple is…..(Drum role plz)….. TWYDE! I really never even thought about those two together, so if this sucks elepine4, plz message me and ill write you a new one :) so, without further monologue I bring you,**

**Heaven (little by little) **

"Hey Tweek! I brought Halo 3!" I announced as Mrs. Tweak let me in the front door. I slung my back pack full of video games, cigarettes, and all the other things a 17 year old guy like me needs, over my shoulder and made my way up to Tweek's room on the second floor. _Tonight is gonna be awesome,_ I thought to myself as I reached my best friend's room, when I opened I found my crus- I mean best friend, laying on the bed knocked out cold on his messy bed. I shrugged off my back pack and walked over to his sleeping form, careful not to wake him. I looked down at Tweek who was snoring softly, cuddling a pink elephant stuffed animal that Craig got him on a field trip in 5th grade. Smiling, I lean down to wake him up, I hate to do it because he never gets much sleep but, I have something I need to tell him; I just can't wait any longer. I shake him lightly, not wanting to give him a panic attack when he wakes up. He doesn't even budge. This cant be good, Tweek has NEVER been a heavy sleeper. I shake him harder, a lump forming in my throat. Still nothing, I shake him so hard the elephant falls form his grasp, and with it an empty pill bottle.

"TWEEK! Wake up Tweek! Please!" nothing happens. I fall to my knees sobbing. Sure Tweek has had his share of problems but, I never thought it would come to this, he has so much to live for! He cant just die on me! This is not happening. Tears erupted from my eyes, I couldn't control my body; little tremors shook my slim frame. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. They were Tweek's only hope.

It was 3 am, I'm sitting alone in Tweek's hospital room. My eyes fell from his sedated form staring holes into the floor. How could he do this to himself? We could have always talked about this; I thought he was too strong to do this. I guess I was wrong, but its not his fault, he was living in a world of fear. If I was him I would have done it too. He has too much to live for; he has friends, a family, and support systems. We all love him so much.I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't pull through. But I know I need to stay strong for him.

This is too much, I can't take this pressure of Tweek's attempted suicide and the anticipation of him waking up. What if he does wake up? Will he be better? Or worse? I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and then there was movement. I could see it out of the corner of my eye. My head jerked upright and my forest green eyes met coffee colored ones.

"C-Clyde?"

**AN/ yess, I know it's a cliff hanger. *3* it is that way for a reason. Because… this is gonna (hopfully) be a full out story, and not just a drabble. :D I really don't know what Clyde is like, so I just kinda based his persona off elepine4's story. If anyone can give me an idea of Clyde's personality please pm me. And ill do you a favor in return, like a review or something. :) R&R plz~! Elepine: hoped you liked it! Hugs for all readers! And kisses for reviewers! Hugs and kisses for elepine4!**


	2. wake

**AN/ 2****nd**** chapter of Heaven (little by little) if you guys haven't noticed yet, this story is based off a Theory of a Dead Man song. But this chapter is based off Dare You to Move by Switchfoot. Plz enjoy! ^.^**

**Chapter 2**

"C-Clyde?"

I ran to Tweek's side, about to burst from all the joy in my heart. "Tweek! Your ok! Jesus Christ! I was so fucking worried about you." He smiled down at me, I felt hot tears of joy rolling down my cheek. I got up to hug my favorite coffee addict, "I'm so glad your ok…."

Tweek wrapped his frail arms around my waist. He didn't twitch at all, I'm guessing because he hasn't had coffee since he was brought here. "I-I'm sorry Clyde. I-I just didn't know what else to do, the voices wouldn't leave me alone." He started to sob into my chest; I just stood there and ran my fingers through his soft blonde locks. It felt so great to have him in my arms again. I know Tweek isn't sane but, I still lov- I mean care about him. He's my best friend after all.

"Tweek?" I said, pulling away just enough to see his glassy eyes. "Tweek I lo-"

But before I could finish my sentence a nurse walked in with Tweek's parents. I cursed under my breath as I let go of Tweek so his parents could shower him with hugs, kisses and thermoses of coffee. He seemed happy, a small smile gracing his pale features. Mrs. Tweak then moved from her son to me, her small frame wrapping around me gracefully. "Thank you so much Clyde, the doctor said that if you hadn't found him when you did he would have died." She said in a very light, almost whisper like voice. She then sauntered her way back to her family. I felt like an outsider to them.

I stood where I was for a good 30 minutes or so until the nurse pried Mr. and Mrs. Tweak from their child saying something along the lines of, "Its time for your son to rest." Once she had them out of the door she looked over at me gesturing me to leave. I looked back at Tweek, he smiled and yawned. I had to tell him soon, just not right now. He seemed too tired to listen to what I had to say, and what I've been trying to tell him is important, I needed to tell Tweek when the time was right. So I left him to rest, hoping that I would see him soon, this secret was killing me inside, every time I looked at him my heart swelled, he is perfect to me, I like him just the way he is. I'm so happy he's alright.

I strolled down to the waiting room where the Tweaks were waiting for their chance to take their boy home. But what I found as I entered the waiting room was not what I expected.

When I walked in the waiting room I was greeted by Butters Stotch, who was also accompanied by half the guys in our grade, like Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Token Black, Craig Tucker, the list goes on and on. Pretty much the whole waiting room was junior boys from South Park High. Butters gave me a small smile, "Hi there Clyde! Hows Tweek doin'?" he asked.

Some of the guys quieted down and looked over at me. "He's awake, the doctor said he's fine." I stated loud enough for everyone to hear. I can't believe all these guys came over for Tweek, no one really paid much attention to Tweek. This was nice. Really nice.

I left Butters to go talk to my regular gang of friends, Craig, Jimmy and Token. "Hey guys, whats up?"

Craig looked over at me, moving a little so I could get in the circle. "Nothin' much, just waiting for our chance to see Tweek." Craig stated.

"I-I can't B-Believe Twee-e-e-ek w-would do something l-like this." Jimmy said adjusting his crutches to get in a more comfortable stance.

"Seriously dude, that doesn't sound like something Tweek would do ya' know?" Token sighed.

I shifted my weight from side to side, hands digging deep into my pockets. "Seriously, I don't get why he didn't talk to us about it. I just wish we could have helped him sooner."

Token nodded, then from across the room I caught wind of Cartman complaining, "Dude, why'd you fags drag me out here to see this suicidal freak?"

That pissed me off beyond belief. I trudged my way over to the fatass, "What did you say fatass?"

Eric looked over at me, a smirk on his face, "I said, why do we have to sit here and wait for that suicidal FAG."

I took a swing at the fatass football player, my fist connected with his nose; a nice _crack _could be heard throughout the room. Blood started gushing from his nose, "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU LITTLE FAG! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Cartman threw himself at me. I just stepped to the side, letting him hit the hospital chair that was previously behind me.

When he hit the ground I gave a swift kick to his gut and made my way back to my friends. I smirked, the room was silent. Slowly everyone went back to their conversations and Cartman got back to insulting Kyle. For the moment everything was ok, until Mr. Tweak walked up to me and the guys with a somber expression on his face.

**AN/ was this better? I really like the thought of Cartman getting his ass kicked. XD hope you all enjoyed! Reviews would be great! **


	3. news

**AN: Ok, third chappie! IM ON A ROLL! Sushi roll of course. XD anywhoo! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer ****Rumanya, ****who I think much for her nice review. : 3 ALSO: I'm gonna give many thanks to punkXrockXkid cuz without her/his help I would have never known what Clyde is like so, MANY THANKS! And without further monologue,**

**Placement:**

"Hello there boys, I have some rather bad news to share with you." Mr. Tweak muttered solemnly. He ran his fingers through his clean cut sandy blonde hair. Our attention focused on him as he heavily sighed. "Tweek is being admitted into a psych ward this afternoon."

Our jaws dropped, sure Tweek was a little on the crazy side but, not the psych ward kind! He's more of the cute paranoid kind, not creepy baby molesting serial killer! He doesn't need this kind of pressure. I know this wont be good for my little Tweekers. Wait; did I really just say Tweekers? Tweekers…. Where did THAT come from?

"Dude, you CAN'T be serious. Tweek won't last 5 minutes in a psych ward full of crazy people! He'd have a panic attack." Token argued, pulling me from my thoughts.

Jimmy limped his way over to Mr. Tweak, straitening up the most he could to look him in the eye, "Y-yah, Tw-wee-eek isn't cu-ut out for a ps-sych ward. He-e just can't d-d-deal with the-e pressu-ure of being in o-one."

Mr. Tweak sighed again, then Craig spoke up from behind us. Leaning against the dull gray wall he warned, "Don't do that to Tweek. He's been through a lot, you shouldn't add on to the pressure, if you put him in there it will only make things worse. None of us want this to happen again."

"Yah. Like Craig said, we don't want him in here again." Token said with a serious expression. I started to tear up; I don't want Tweek to do this EVER again. I care about him too much to let it happen again.

Mr. Tweak shook his head, "it's already been decided boys. I had no say in the matter. Trust me, I don't want this for him either."

Craig kicked himself off the wall and walked towards the door, "Well I'm gonna go see him before they send him to that hell hole." Mr. Tweak turned to meet his wife on the other end of the room.

"I'm going too." Token stated, making his way towards the exit. Jimmy limped off with Token. I guess I should go say goodbye too.

I pick up my pace to match Tokens, walking side by side down the white hallway Token looks down to me without breaking a step. "Have you told him yet?" he asked in a hushed tone.

I frowned, looking down at the floor "no, every time I try to tell him something happens."

"Time is running out Clyde. If you don't tell him soon you may lose him to someone else."

My heart stopped, who would try to steal Tweek from me? Not Token or Craig, they have girlfriends. Jimmy? Hell no. hmm…. Tweek doesn't really have a lot of friends, so the list is small. Maybe Token was just trying to get me worked up. I need to know the answer. Who is trying to steal Tweek's heart? I contemplated once we reached Tweeks room.

An incredulous, "Oh. My. God." Rang throughout the hospital room. I looked up and my question was answered.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! **

**Clyde: Savvy, Why must you do this to me? **

**Me: Cuz I love suspense :3 **

**Clyde: This is horrible, you will NEVER let me tell Tweek how I feel will you?**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll just have to wait and see my sweet little Clyde. **

**Clyde: Whatever. I'm gonna go read one of Kenny's Play Boys.**

**Kenny: HELL NO! MINE!**

**Clyde: :,C**


	4. farewells

**AN: The last Chappie I wrote was great in my eyes. :) I liked it much, but the secret lover of Tweek was up in the air for much hours until I gave my friend Khannah a ring and she said I should go with _ so I did. I hope no one was expecting this paring! Anyways, this will be a wee short. But who cares right? This chappie is dedicated to Khannah. Ich leiben sie Khannah!**

**Farewells **

"Oh. My. God." Rang throughout the hospital room, and everyone's jaw dropped.

There they were making out passionately on the hospital bed; groping each other mercilessly. Tweek on the bottom hands entangled in the others messy blonde hair. On top, none other than the infamous man whore Kenny McCormick.

"Tweek!" Craig's voice cracked as his eyes grew glassy. He fought back the tears, and ran out of the room.

Tweek stoped kissing Kenny and looked over at us, mouth agape he started muttering something inaudible and pushed the older blonde off of him. Token shook his head in disappointment and walked out of the doorway to follow Craig. Jimmy just left in silence. Leaving me alone in the doorway.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Had my Tweekers really just done that? My eyes started to tear up as well, I had just lost my cru- I mean best friend to this man whore. "W-Why?" was all I could muster out.

Tweek tried to get out of his bed. To no avail, he sat back down, "C-Clyde, im s-sorry. I just-"

"Don't look at him like that Clyde. It's my fault." Kenny smirked, "I'm just too hot to resist."

That sentence set off the second fight of the day. I threw myself at Kenny, making him hit the cold tile floor. I sat on his lap and started punching him repeatedly right in the face, earning a bloody nose and lip, hopefully a black eye as well. He tried his best to get me off of him, but I was too strong for this popsicle stick. After all, I am a lineman on the varsity football team. I heard Tweek shrieking in the background and paused momentarily to look up at him, which was a grave mistake. Kenny flipped me onto the floor and started attempting to punch me but, I was too quick for him. I kicked him off of me and stood up to give him a last swift kick to the gut just as I had Cartman not even an hour earlier.

Smirking, I started to walk towards the door, not giving a shit about the boy who had just broken my heart at the moment. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder in the hallway did I come back into reality. Looking back to see who dared to touch me I came face to face with coffee eyes, "Why did you –GAH- do that Clyde?" he asked, sorrow spilling from his mouth with each syllable he spoke.

I frowned and turned to face his slim frame, "Because I don't want you with that selfish bastard, you too good for him." his eyes started to water, he moved to speak but I stopped him by pressing our lips together. He was still, frozen in place. After a good minute or two our lips parted, "I love you Tweek."

His eyes grew wide, "Wh-hat? Why –nygh- di-idn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was too scared to; I didn't know what you would say. I'm a pussy, I know. I just wish I wou-" that's when the impossible happened, Tweek smashed our lips together and wrapped his frail arms around my shoulder to get a better grasp of my lips. I kissed back immediately, not wanting to let this opportunity to pass me by. A soft pink tongue darted across my lips, I eagerly opened my mouth to let it dip inside. Our tongues danced together for what felt like an eternity but, eternity wasn't long enough for me. Our lips parted for breath, our foreheads leaned together as we panted harshly.

"I love you too Clyde. I've been in love with you-GAH- sin-ce fifth g-grade." Now it was my turn to be surprised, he loved me too? This was amazing! I can't believe it! This is so!-

"Mr. Tweak? It's time for you to move to the psych unit." A nurse said in a kind voice from behind me, "Have you said your goodbyes?"

Tweek started to shake with fear, "D-do I –JESUS CHRIST- hav-ve to go now?"

The nurse nodded, "but don't worry Mr. Tweak, you can have visitors. We have visiting hours from 2-4 everyday." That seemed to calm Tweek down a little bit, he gave me a tight hug, and a quick peck. Then moved to follow the nurse.

I looked back at the duo walk away from me, Tweek turning every few seconds to look back at me, I waved with a reassuring smile plastered to my face, even though on the inside I wanted to cry. I knew I would get to see him every time they would allow me to, but that wouldn't make me miss him any less. I called out to Tweek just as they were about to turn the corner and ran up to my love, "I'll visit you every day I can ok?"

He relaxed a little and tried his best to smile, "you p-promise?" I nodded and sealed the deal off with a kiss. I would miss him every second he was away but, i was going stay strong for him, and try my best not to cry.

We stared into each others for a short while, we only broke eye contact when the young nurse nudged Tweek to follow her. He complied and started off down the hallway once again, the nurse looked back at me and gave another reassuring smile.

I watched them walk off until they were out of sight, something inside felt at peace now. I knew at that moment that everything would be alright.

**Clyde: THANK YOU SAVVY!~**

**Me: Your welcomes:3**

**Tweek: W-Why –GAH- did y-you make me kiss KENNY?**

**Kenny: yah, and I didn't need my ass to get kicked. Seriously Savvy.**

**Me: Ahh, I love plot twists. **

**Craig: why did you make me cry at the beginning?**

**Me: all in good time my friends.**

**Sonic: Why am I here?**

**Me: Wtf? Sonic?**

**Butters: Review plz! Reviews will make a Bunny scene in the next chapter!**


End file.
